Consequences
by XOreosX
Summary: Shaun,Rebecca and William were able to bring Desmond back to life and Juno is not happy about it. And brings back Desmond's ansestors Altair,Ezio,Haytham and Connor. And Juno has another evil surprise in store for Desmond.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Summary:

Hello here's the summary to the story this is only an introduction Shaun ,Rebecca and William were able to bring Desmond back and Juno isent happy about it. Which brought consequences including bringing Desmond's ansestors back. This fanfiction is based on the vampire diaries season 1 season finalie. Warning: does include a guy/guy kiss scene

* * *

**Introduction:**

_Desmond's POV:_

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

_"hi um I need an ambulance for apartment 23 in maple street" I panicked as I responded to the woman on the other line of the phone._

_"can I have your name please?" the woman asked me I couldent use my real name as I was wanted by abstergo and people throught I was dead so I wanted to keep it that way. "um my name is Desmond...Desmond Kenway...can...ca- CAN YOU PLEASE HURRY!" I shouted as I got myself in a terrible state. Now my hand was shaking as I was holding the phone it was shaking so much I throught I was going to drop the phone. _

_"Desmond you need to calm down and tell us what has happened" said the woman in an demanding tone trying to calm me down._

_"It's my father he's been stabbed I came into the apartment and he was on the floor with a pool of blood around him". I said as I looked at my father who was still conchious on the floor, his clothes were looking black as he was caked in his own blood. my other hand was holding a cloth over his belly were the wound was which was drenched red. He was groaning in pain trying to speak to me. "shhhh it's ok your gonna be fine" I said in a hushed but shakey tone. _

_"D-D-Desmond behind! y- y- you! he groaned pointing at something behind me little did I know that Juno had an evil surprise wating for me ..._

* * *

I knew it was a mistake bringing me back to life as Juno would not be happy with it let set it back and start my story to 4 days ago which starts when Shaun, Rebecca and my father brought me back to life...

* * *

Hope you like it so far I will update it every Saturday but let me know what you think so far :) I read every review :)


	2. Chapter 2 suprise 1

Desmond's POV:

"Desmond?...Desmond?...Desmond can you hear me?" echoed in my head wating for my response. All I could see was darkness but voices kept shouting at me still wating for a response.

"Its no use I knew it wouldn't work" it sounded like that cocky British bastard Shaun even in death I can't escape him ha. I also started to hear my father "no you need to keep trying I ca- I can't lose my son now"...

"HE's DEAD WILLIAM YOU JUST NEED TO ACCEPT IT!" I heard Rebecca in a shoutey but upset tone in her voice. What was wrong with me all I could see was darkness but I could hear them all.

I started to feel my eyes slowly open as they did I heard my father shout "WAIT DON'T PULL HIM OUT LOOK!" my vision was blurred like I was on drugs or something not that I have taken any...

I could slightly see a siluette of them Rebecca's blurred face was next to mine if felt like she was grabbing me but I couldent feel it at the same time.

I felt like I was being dragged back into reality as my vision started to clear up I can tell on Rebecca's face that she could see I had gone back into focus again. "Welcome back Desmond" said Shaun "it's good to see you" said Rebecca. I could see my father walk up to me and put his hand out for me to grab as it did it fell to the floor "woah careful Desmond" said my father. My head was still spinning I couldent really get into my head what happened...

"what happened?" I asked

"you can't remember what happened? well you chose to kill yourself to save everyone else" said Rebecca quietly

"but how am I alive?" I asked with confusion

"we tried to experement with the animus we couldent let you die Juno is evil the evil bitch destroyed Altair,Ezio and Connor's life just so she could get to you... you need to understand Desmond we couldent let you die for her we just got lucky with the animus" said Rebecca sounding emocinal.

"hey" I whispered "i'm here now" and I hugged Rebecca to make her feel better.

"what happenes if Juno finds out I'm alive?" I wondered they all sat their in silence "well?!" I asked again since their was no awnser. "well she's probally around her coldren thinking of some spells to do on us" mocked shaun.

"ha ha very funny douche bag!" I responded. But little did I realise that a couple of seconds later something was going to happen.

* * *

Haytham's POV:

"WERE ARE YOU CHARLES!?" I heard my ingorrant son shout, he still hadent learnt that he can't get pass Charles until he gets past me.

I decided to walk out from the dark and show myself "gone" Connor turned around with anger on his face . I pulled a smirk and ran up to him just to welcome him with a punch to the face which we welcomed me with a punch in the crotch. That basterd.

Before I could do anything he realised I was in pain and he punched me in the face, looks like he's not a bad fighter after all.

He pulled my into a lock so I had my back turned to him "Come now, you cannot hope to match me Connor" I groaned which made him tighten the lock he had on me "with all your skills you still but a boy with so much to learn" I groaned at him. He soon let to to then attack me by stabbing a knife in my arm which made me scream in pain "GIVE ME LEE!" he demanded like a bratty child.

"Impossible" I said with a smirk on my face "one of us will die today and it will not be me" I gritted through my teeth.

Suddenly Connor started to look pale he dropped his knife and his hands were shaking "what the hell is wrong with you boy you chickning out now too scared to fight your father!?" I shouted. Connor put his hands over his ears and started whimpering in pain "som- so- something w- wrong with m- me" groaned Connor. And he fell to the floor and connor started shaking like he was having a fit... wait... MY SON WAS HAVING A FIT!

I ran over to Connor was he dying? I couldent lose my son now I know I was thinking about killing him today now I regrat my actions and thoughts. I placed his head on my lap and held his hands to stop him from hurting himself "whats happening to me?" he cried out with tears falling down his eyes. "shhhhhh your going to be fine" I said in a hushed tone suddenly I could hear my head trobbing.

I felt like I was going to be sick and this pain filled my body where was the high pitched ringing comming from, I felt my whole body shaking and I fell to the floor in the same state as Connor "whats happening?" I groaned.

I held my son's hand so he knew I'm their for him what ever happens I thought we were dying I would be with my son, Ziio, my mother, my father and Jenny. Then I felt my eyes close.

* * *

Back with Desmond and the gang (sounds too cheesy lol)

Desmond's POV:

suddenly their was a massive flash all of us covered our eyes with our hands "what the hell?" I said in a confused tone.

when the flash disappeard I was rubbinmg my eyes trying to ajust them from the brigiht light "OH MY GOD!" shouted Rebecca. I turned around to find Altair, Ezio, Haytham and Connor passed out on the floor...

* * *

thanks for reading I thought I would bring this chapter out early and I focused on Connor and Haytham because I wanted to write a father and son moment but hope you like my story so far and plz continue reading and reviewing it, it would mean the world to me :D


	3. Chapter 3 the truth

**Hello thanks for reading so far :D SEEING PEOPLE FOLLOWING AND FRAVING MY STORY AND REVIEWING IT IS WHATS KEEPING ME GOING AND I AM HAPPY WITH ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOT :D so here's the next chapter enjoy :p**

Desmond's POV:

I still couldent get it around my head what has just happened, I thought I was dreaming or I had been drugged with something I have no idea. "guys can you see what I can see?" I asked in a confused tone.

They all nodded their heads and turned to look at the bodies on the floor suddenly my heart started beating faster and faster as I saw Altair open his eyes.

As soon as he opened his eyes he gasped for breath and threw himself forward he turned to look at us and look around him I could tell on his face he was a bit in shell shock at what was going on as he shuffled away from us trying to get far away from us. "were am I?" he asked.

Shaun gave a nod at me to tell me its ok to go and talk to him so I slowly walked over "its ok Altair i'm not going to hurt you" his hands were shaking a little I wasent suprised I would be in the same state if I were him I felt quite sorry for him somehow being brought into the future away from the people he knows and care for.

"how do you know my name?" he asked, I took a deep breath and finally spoke "I'm Desmond...Desmond Miles lets just say i'm your great great great great great and meany more grates grandson" by the look on Altair's face he was trying to process what that meant until he finally realised "i'm your ansestor? your the one Juno was talkin about?" he said.

I nodded my head to tell him he's right "your gonna be alright no of us will hurt you to be honest we admire you and my other ansestors I just don't know how your all here". "um Desmond?" interupted Rebecca I turned around to see Ezio and Haytham start to wake up "dove sono? (where am I?)" groaned Ezio in pain as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly Ezio looked up to see Rebecca and got up on his feet stumbling a little "well hello their bella (beautiful)" and he kissed her hand.

Shaun pissed himself laughting at the reaction on Rebecca's face "you have got to be kidding me" he said in frustration "I think he likes you Rebecca" singgered shaun. As they were all laugthing at Ezio flirting with Rebecca I walked over to Haytham to help him up. "I'm desmond Miles this may sound starnge to you but your my ansestor" I said as I helped him up "were am I?" asked Haytham.

"your in the year 2012 somehow you have been brought into the future along with my other ansestors" I replied to his question Haytham stopped for a second "wait Connor is Connor ok? he hasent woke up yet" said Haytham.

I ran over to Connor who was lifeless on the floor "Connor? Connor can you hear me?" I said as I placed my fingers on his neck to check for a pulse I paniked as I couldent feel one...

"father he might be dead" i said to my father. The panik in Haytham's face made me feel really bad "no...no he can't be dead I can't lose him now he's my son!" said Haytham as his voice started to tremble.

My father walked over to Connor and check for a pulse "SHAUN PASS ME YOUR INHAILOR!" shouted my father, Shaun done as he was told and threw the blue peice of plastic to my father "Desmond carefully open his mouth" he commanded to me I gently as I could opened his mouth as my father placed the inhailer over his mouth and pressed the button.

a smile drew on my face as I heard his weszing and groaning as he was waking up "Connor can you hear me?" asked my father as his eyes started to open. As Connor fully opened his eyes as he gasped for breath. Haytham ran over to Connor to comfort him "your ok son" he said and tried to pull him up. "were are we?" groaned Connor.

everyone gathered around to listen to what I had to say "we may have a sistuation" thats all I could say.

* * *

Rebecca, shaun and my father decided to take Ezio, Altair and Haytham to the apartment they were living in while Connor decided he wanted to stay with me...

"what's that?" asked Connor,

I turned around to see what he was pointing at, he was pointing at the animus "that's the animus thats how I know about all of you when I lie in it I open my eyes and i can see your life" the look of Connor's face was filled with excitment at the invention he couldent stop looking at it.

"your father cares about you, you know" I said changing the subject "he tried to kill me" Connor responded,

"but he wouldent of done it before you woke up somehow it must of took bad efefct of you...he thought you were dead...do you know what would of happened if the fight went on?"

Connor turned around away from the animus to face me "you would of ended up killing your father... yes you would of killed Charles Lee but you would be alone your people against you, your friend dead, your father dead and your mother... and its all because of Juno" I whispered at the last thing I said.

some reason Connor looked like he was filled with anger and hate "what is your problem with the spirit she made me who I am today to kill Lee" he gritted through his teeth.

"she has got cloth covering your eyes like she did with me Lee didnt kill your mother Juno caused that to get to me today" I said my voice getting a little louder.

"well whats so special about you? and never mention that basterd that killed my mother" responded Connor getting closer to me.

"you don't see Juno ruined Altair's, Ezio's and your life just to get to me CHARLES LEE DIDNT KILL YOUR MOTHER JUNO DID WE HAVE TO GET RID OF HER!" I shouted.

Connor was now filled with rage and pushed me onto the floor with a hidden blade to my neck "SHUT UP! SHUT UP DON'T TALK ANYMORE NOTHING!" he shouted.

by the look on Connor's face he realised I was telling the truth and let me do the kneeled onto the floor and started sobbing I felt like someone was pulling at my heartstrings you could see the tears falling down his tanned cheeks.

I shuffled over to Connor and pulled him in for a hug as he sobbed his eyes out "why why me? why did she do this to me?" he sobbed. I couldent do much but comfort him and be a friend to him.

* * *

**There will be more Desomd/Connor friendship and Connor/Haytham father and son moments I have had to post it early since I am revising for exams so I will post it every Friday if I can :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Juno

Connor's POV

I was still in shock of what information had be processed into my head did the spirit really cause the death of my mother...

"I'm sorry" I whispered to Desmond as I whiped the tears from my eyes "Don't worry about it come on lets go home" he resonded.

...

when Desmond opened the door there was everyone else "ah Connor good to see your in one peice" said my father without thinking I walked over to my father and hugged him "em are you alright Connor?" he asked but put his arms around me normally I wouldent let anyone touch me but it made me feel happy because he was my father...

"you guys should get some rest" said Shaun "shounds like you all had a tough day".

Rebecca touched my back and it made me jump a little "sorry forgot you don't like being touched" she responded kindly. she opened the door to lead to a double bed for me. "this is your room you will have to share with your father" she whispered.

I nodded my head to reasure that it was fine and headed in I walked over to the bed and sat down it felt quite comfertable not like the one in the homested. "fine I'll sleep on the floor" huffed my father "can we stay in the same bed?...please" my father was confused with my words it just made me think about how I would break down with the death of my father.

"fine" he sighed and climbed into the bed I shuffled myself close to my father to be collected to his warmth "are you alright Connor you are acting very starange?" he asked. "i thought I lost you" I whispered as i started to drift off.

Ezio's POV

I decided to head back to the cave and have a look around i never knew this place was so big. The stone roughly tickled my fingertips as a ran it over the stone feeling every curve, smoothness and tip it felt weirded touching something as I have felt like my life has looped.

I was interrupted by a noise "who's there?!" I shouted hoping to get a response but their their wasent I slowly walked up the stone steps to find in a room wires ands'more stone. I slowly walked around and looked as I entered I looked to see a hooded man Altair.

"Altair what the fuck are you doing up their?" I asked

"I was climbing but now I have no way of getting down" he responded

Their wa panik on his face an I didn't know what to do "what ever you do don't jump!" i said.

Suddenly Altair slipped "EZIO!" he shouted "NO!" I shouted back as he felt to the floor lifeless.

He was dead he wasent moving how was I going to tell the others he was dead.

Suddenly Altair lifted his head up and gave an evil laugh "do you think Altair is that stupid to start climbing somewhere and not find a way backdown?" he responded.

Whait a minuite "Juno" I said "ding ding ding well done" she responded sarcastically but in Altairs body and voice "what have you done with Altair?" I asked "he's in the apartment" she responded.

"you see I can transform into anyone"

She started to shapeshift into every person she said

"your father...your friend...your sister...myself"

Suddenly she grabbed me by the neck to lift me up "no I want you to give a message for me tell them I want to talk to Desmond meet me at the central of newYork in a little cafe and dot bring anyone!" she finally let me go so I could gasp for air "go on then" she finally said and I rushed to get out.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I have updated I have had meany exams and because I've been revisin I haven't had time to write so sorry if this chapter isent very good I haven't had time to think muc. :)


	5. Teaser for chapter 5

**Hello this is teaser for Friday's chapter as I have changed from updating every Saturday to every Friday so here it is the chapter will continue on Friday so enjoy :D**

* * *

The next day

Desmond's POV

Ezio had told me everything that had happened and that Juno wanted to meet me at the cafe in new York central.

Shaun drove me in the van to the centre of the cafe "careful Desmond she could be anyone" said Shaun.

"yeah now the bitch can shape shift" I responded when the van stopped "I'll wait outside she can't do anything because she is in a public place I'll wait here responded Shaun.

I nodded my head and headed out was it me or was Shaun sounding more careing?.

I quickly walked to the cafe my heart pounding faster and faster as I wondered who she would dress as today as obviously she can't dress as herself.

I took a deep breath in and out and twisted the doorknob and headed in.

I looked around to find her was it a trap to place me somewhere else while she goes the hurt the rest of the gang?...

But their she was sitting in the middle of the cafe at a table for two waiting for me no that bitch done this on purpose to pull at my heart strings.

She had shapeshifted into someone I care about the most who I love who she took away from me ...

Lucy...


	6. Chapter 5

**Previously- **_no that bitch has done this to pull at my heart strings the person I cared about the person I loved ...Lucy_

_I walked over to sit down at the table and Juno gave a sinister grin "you could as came as anyone else why Lucy" I asked. Juno chuckled slightly and responded "to get to you I missed you Desmond right now it should of been your funeral" _

_"you only wanted me dead so you could be free" I said angrily "why did you kill Lucy? It wasn't really because she was a Templar was it?" I said._

_"Because she knew what I wanted I couldent let her tell you so I got you to killer her for me I could tell she was going to miss you" my fist started to clench together and her eyes lowered down to look at them._

_"you know what was fun about it?" she asked looking at her nails_

_"not really"_

_"destroying your ansestors lives the most fun was Connor's did you know he used to cry himself to sleep every night" she said._

_I really wanted to hurt Juno why case so much pain "guess the animus didn't show you everything" _

_"why did you do that to him?" I asked_

_"vunrability I literally had cloth over his eyes" the witch responded._

_"I'm leaving nice to see you Juno not" I said about to get up as I was about to get up she grabbed a knife and stabbed it through my hand._

_I screamed in pain "no point in doing anything I have compelled everyone in the cafe now listen you little shit tommorrow their is a masqurade ball and I want all your gang their as my little party is about to go off in a bang and if you done I will hunt you down" she gritted through her teeth and finally pulled the knife out._

_I ran out my hand shaking and I whimpered in pain "so what happened? Desmond?" said Shaun as he ran over to me my vision blurred and I stumbled across the field and I suddenly fell to the floor with a THUMP! and I went into blackout hearing Shaun shouting my name._


	7. Chapter 6 part l

hey guys after reading a review I got I realised if my story is terrible why do I have 1,800 that have read it or more why have i got 6 fravs and 8 followers and 11 good reviews. So I'll continue for my fans before you say anything about my grammar I don't actually learn grammar in school.

* * *

Desmond's POV:

We decided we had no choice but to turn up to the masquerade ball since we don't want Juno going on a killing spree.

The most excited about it was Rebecca since she was in the bathroom for literally a fucking hour putting on make up and doing her hair.

"hurry up Rebecca!" I shouted. Suddenly someone touched my shoulder "um could you help me?" I turned around and it was Connor "I don't know how to put one of these things on" he said as he held outa tie. "sure i'll help you" I responded and pulled up the collar lf his shirt to put the tie around.

He kept quiet and still as I tied his tie around him "there all done" I said and patted his sholder whicb made Connor turn to look at where I placed my hand. "Thank you" he said kindly I was about to walk away until Connor grabbed my arm "I'm sorry about what happened when I hurt you" he whispered "its just a lot to take in".

To be honest I felt really bad for telling him and but he had to know. "don't worry about it Connor she had us all fooled" I responded to him.

Ezio's POV:

I had a plan for this masqurade ball and I was determined for it to go ahed and I was ready to tell Altair. I didnt want to tell Connor since he's like the baby out of us three. "over here" I whispered to Altair and he walked over into my room. Altair quickly walked in and closed the door behind him "I have a plan and no one must know about this only me and you" I whispered.

"what plan exactly where only going to find out what Juno wants"

"ah but tonight..." and ejected the hidden blade from my sleeve

"where gonna Kill Juno"...

* * *

That was a teaser for the next chapter :)

Competition!- I am wanting to do a Cover for this story but I can't draw so the competion is draw a fan art based on this story and send me a link to it on my private message and the best one will be chosen for the cover so when people read this story your fanart could be the cover :D I hope I get some entries I probaly wont :p


	8. Chapter 6 part ll

Previously on Consequences

he drew out his hidden blade and said "were going to kill Juno"

* * *

all of New York central was filled with people in beautiful dresses and masks "What does Juno want with us here?" asked Desmond "I have no fucking idea but she can't do anything because were in a public place" responed Rebecca.

"The only thing we can do is keep on the lookout for her" said Shaun they all nodded their heads with agreement and split up. "Altair over here" whispered Ezio, Altair turned around to see Ezio standing with Haytham. He quickley rushed over to them "Haytham is going to be helping us I figured out where her base camp is we will hide and once she comes in we attack got it?" Explained Ezio they all nodded in agreement and they all headed over.

Haytham was stopped by someone grabbing his arm he turned and it was Connor in his suit and black mask covering his eyes "what are you doing father?" he asked "its non of your buisness Connor go back to the party!".

Connor's jaw tightened and his eyes were filled with dissoppintment "what ever your doing it will end with hurt and death father" and he let go of his fathers arm and stormed off. Haytham went to open his mouth to say something but decided not to "lets go"...

Shaun stood their lost in thoughts trying to figure out were she was "dance with me!" someone said in a demanding tone who brought him away from his thoughts it was Juno 'dressed' as Lucy. "No Juno I wont dance with you" he said like the cocky British he is. "you do know just by the click of my fingers my little abstergo friends will kill someone infrount of everyone" she responed. Shaun put his arm out for her to link it "good choice" she responded as Shaun pulled her into a walce "what are you up to?" asked Shaun. Juno giggled a little "thats funny that you should ask its all part of my little game you see when the clocks strike midnight and the fireworks go off a noise will trigger that only the assassin's can hear and they will all go down and my abstergo friends will sadate them and drag them to be killed but you will only have time to save one before abstergo sadate them but who will you save?...Altair? Ezio? Connor?...no its non of them is it you will always save Desmond wont you?...I know about you little crush on Desmond you would do anything for him but he is too blind to see"

"why are you doing this?" asked Shaun "Tik tok" she said and she was gone in a flash.

(author note:all of these events after this note are all happening at the same time)

Ezio, Altair and Haytham were all hiding in the small office of abstergo wating for her to arrive suddenly the door opened. Ezio held a finger to his mouth to tell them to keep quiet.

Connor walked into one of the bathrooms to wash his face with water "woah chick this is the mens room"said a guy rushing out. Connor was confused were they talking to me he thought then he saw a girl "Aveline?" the girl was Aveline she must of been dragged into this world too "Connor! i'm so glad to see you we need to get out abstergo are trying to kill us at midnight"

Ezio and Altair jumped out from under the desk but hered this noise that made them scream in pain and fall to the floor "take them with the others" she said and too men came and stabbed needles into them. Haytham kept quiet under the table and one thing flooded through his mind "Connor"...

Aveline stopped for a second and screamed in pain covering her ears "Connor Help!" he screamed and Connor covered his ears screaming in pain too they were both on the floor screaming in pain and one man ran in shouting "weve got two assassin's in here" and men from abstergo ran in jabbing them with needles.

it had began...

* * *

duh duh duh...hello first of I would like to apologize for the late update i have been stressed about school but I hope you like this chapter. Second of all i'm gojng to cancel the fanfiction cover competition cause I got no entries lol but what do you think will happen next?


	9. Chapter 6 part lll

Hello so previously we found out that Juno is planning on ending the assassins and Shaun is in love with Desmond. Aveline appeared and warned Connor if you don't know who Aveline is she is the assassin for the ps vita assassin's creed liberation also I have linked her with Connor because they work together in sequence 8 of the game and I ship them :D. She is also getting a DLC in ac4. On with the chapter :D

* * *

Shaun looked all around for Desmond as the fireworks went off suddenly he spotted him on the floor covering his ears screaming in pain. Shaun ran over before abstergo did and dragged him into an alleyway. One the pain stopped Desmond rubbed his eyes anasked "why the fuck was that?!"

"it's Juno she's rounding up the assassins and killing them. Suddenly Rebecca ran over "Desmond! Shaun! Haytham just told me that Juno took Altair and Ezio and I just saw abstergo men dragging Connor and another Girl we have to save them".

Connor's pain:

I woke up to stabs of pain all over my body I turned to see a blond woman walking up to me it must be the spirit shape shifted as the one Desmond named Lucy. "hello Connor nice to see you again" she said

"why are you doing this?" I was able to choke out "because Desmond is suppose to be dead so I'm making him and his ansestors suffer"

"Aveline is not Desmond's ansestor"

"no that's true...but she is the mother...of your child but you were dragged here before it happened"

She kneeled down to look in my eyes and she game me the memory

I felt the kiss, my warm breath on her skin my hands all over he warm body then I was brought back to when I first met her

"Connor? I'm Aveline de grandpre your brother from new Orlands"

My heart pounded faster from when I met her then I was brought back.

"too bad the star crossed lovers will be dead...you know everyone saw you as little virgin Connor who is left with Achllisis fate you ne'er thought you would find someone"

She put her hands over my neck and I felt my life being slipped away as she strangled me "your a worthless nothing you know what I told Desmonf about you remember the nights you would cry yourself to sleep did you ever feel like someone touched your cheek?...it was the ghost of your mother"

Before she knew it I ejected my hidden blade and stabbed her she starred into my eyes and fell to the floor "Bitch" I groaned out as I looked at the lifeless body was she dead? Or has the shell of Lucy died instead? I worry that Juno is still out their as someone else. Suddenly I smelt something burning Fire! It trailed down the stairs heading Aveline's way quickly I grabbed her before it hit her.

Haytham's POV

Connor was down their as the building was going up in flames I needed to save him he was my son and I couldent afford to lose him. I ran in to open the door my hand burned from the touch as it heated up I opened the door letting my hand burn more flames were everywhere "CONNOR!?" I was hoping for a response "*cougth* DOWN HERE!" he responded choking from the smoke "THEIR DOWN HERE!" I shouted.

Me ,Desmond, Shaun and Rebecca rushed down the stairs Desmond grabbed Ezio while Rebecca grabbed Altair "we have to help *cough* Aveline" coughed Connor. Aveline must of been the girl he talked about when we were chasing Church. Shaun lifted Aveline and held her like a man carrying his bride. I put Connor's arm over my sholder and my hand over his waist. And followed everyone else out the building.

We all walked out coughing from all the smoke Connor struggled out my grip and ran to Aveline for the first time he smiled as she started to wake up. Ezio and Altair also woke up coughing a lot too gasping for air. "where's Juno?" asked Desmond.

"I killed her...but I think I only killed her diguse" responded Connor. We turned around to see dead bodies around us "and I get the feeling she is pissed" I responded.

* * *

Duh duh duh Juno has gone on a rampage please if you like the game 'Heavy Rain' please check out my new fanfiction story which I will update its called 'The hunt continues'


	10. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I just want to say I'm so sorry for taking ages to update I've been working on my heavy rain fanfiction on 'archive of our own' if you want to check it out it's 'The hunt continues' by XassasinsxcreedxfangirlX plz check it out but on with the chapter :)**

Shaun's POV:

As I drove back to the apartment Desmond for the first blood time was actually quiet. He had each hand on each lap and kept quiet "something the matter Desmond cat got your bloody toung?" I decided to say. "I was just thinking about the things that happened today we all could of died I could of died today...again" he replied back as he went quiet.

"well non of us did we were lucky" I said back as I was parking outside the apartment building. "here we are I'm going back to check on the others...I must say though Connor seems to have a thing for that Aveline girl".

"do you think that's his future wife?"

"could be".

Suddenly Desmond turned to face me "I heard what Juno said to you about the assassins going down and you could only save one...why did you pick me?" asked Desmond. My heart started beating faster I wanted to tell him but I didn't want to at the same time I was worried about him laughing his arse off about it.

"um because you were just there might as well save you"

"bullshit I heard what Juno said about me how you were in love with me did you save me because of that?".

Shit oh shit I had no choice but to admit it otherwise he would probably argue about it. "yeah it's true" I responded I was now expecting him to laugh or something but it was the complete opposite of what I was expecting.

"kiss me" he said

"what did you say?" I asked with confusion.

"kiss me" my eyes met his eyes and just by looking at them he was serious. My hand cupped his right cheek and quickly my lips touched his the kiss lasted a while but then Desmond broke it up "I...I must get back to my dad...bye" he said as he opened the car door.

Did that really just happen? Or was I bloody imagining things?...

William's POV:

Desmond walked into the apartment "hey how was the party?" I asked him trying to make conversation "um Juno tried to ambush us she almost killed Altair,Ezio and Connor...and um Juno has brought another assassin here" explain Desmond.

"who?"

"a girl named Aveline De Grandpre" he said as he walked over to the kitchen counter to stand next to me.

"I almost died again tonight...I went down with the others but Shaun saved me". Sadness struck in me the thought of losing my son again and this time for definet it would upset me and the thought of putting flowers on his grave or abstergo doing tests on his body scared me.

"I won't let anything happen your going to be fine Desmond"

"same cannot be said for you?" I was confused of what he meant by that.

"sorry?"

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall and he had a knife in his hand "watch what you do with that knife Desmond"

Suddenly it sunk into my head of when Ezio said about Juno shape shifting "Juno?"

"bingo right awnser goodbye William" and the knife sunk into my stomach and he pulled it out and left it on the floor as I fell to the floor too.

Connor's POV:

Aveline stayed with my father as I went back to the apartment with Desmond to get a first aid kit? Whatever that is. "thank you" I said

"what for?" he responded

"for telling me the truth about the spirit".

"you had a right to know even though she isn't dead lets just hope she felt pain". I went to open to door to see it was unlocked and me and Desmond walked in.

As soon as I walked in the metallic smell of blood hit me it made me feel sick I was used to the smell of blood but it made me sick because it was innocent blood on the floor as Desmond's father was on the floor.

Desmond ran over to his father grabbing a cloth and a weird black thing that they called a phone. "Connor look around for the killer now!" commanded Desmond in a worry.

I headed to mine and my fathers room and shut the door behind me pulling out my hidden blade.

Suddenly I was pushed up against the wall it was Desmond but I knew it wasn't Desmond. "Juno?" I said with anger "second person to guess right nice attack tonight but now I'm going to show you mine" she said as she stabbed a knife into me I screamed in pain and fell to the floor being covered with a pool of my own blood. I pulled the knife out and placed my hand over my wound waiting for Desmond as I tried calling for him as Juno walked out the door...


	11. Chapter 8 just got slapped

previously:

Shaun and Desmond kissed but what Shaun doesn't know it was Juno, William and Connor were stabbed by Juno pretending to be Desmond...

Desmond's POV:

I was in panik my father was on the floor pooling with blood. I grabbed a cloth and the phone and dialled 911 "Connor search the house the killer might be near" I said with a panicked tone. Connor nodded his head and walked into his bedroom first.

I sat their in panik as it was still ringing but the feel of relief rushed through me as I heard that sentence.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"hi um I need an ambulance for apartment 23 in maple street" I panicked as I responded to the woman on the other line of the phone.

"can I have your name please?" the woman asked me I couldent use my real name as I was wanted by abstergo and people throught I was dead so I wanted to keep it that way. "um my name is Desmond...Desmond Kenway...can...ca- CAN YOU PLEASE HURRY!" I shouted as I got myself in a terrible state. Now my hand was shaking as I was holding the phone it was shaking so much I throught I was going to drop the phone.

"Desmond you need to calm down and tell us what has happened" said the woman in an demanding tone trying to calm me down.

"It's my father he's been stabbed I came into the apartment and he was on the floor with a pool of blood around him". I said as I looked at my father who was still conchious on the floor, his clothes were looking black as he was caked in his own blood. my other hand was holding a cloth over his belly were the wound was which was drenched red. He was groaning in pain trying to speak to me. "shhhh it's ok your gonna be fine" I said in a hushed but shakey tone.

"D-D-Desmond behind! y- y- you! he groaned pointing at something behind me. "an ambulance is on its way" said the woman I thanked her an put the phone down.

I grabbed the kitchen knife and walked into Connor's room and was in shock as Connor was on the floor groaning in pain "CONNOR WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked with concern "it was...Juno she now looks like...you" he said "it's ok do you need the ambulance?" I asked.

Connor shook his head "no it's happened...before" responded Connor.

Suddenly their was a knock on the door "keep quiet it will be the ambulance" I said and quickly ran to the door. The ambulance stormed in and picked up my father onto the carry bed "can I please go in the van with him?...please?".

The man nodded his head and I hurried along.

Connor's POV:

I have felt this pain before but I had forgot how bad it was, it felt like all of my organs have been ripped thankfully Ezio,Altair,Father,Rebecca,Shaun and Aveline walked in.

"CONNOR!? What happened?" asked my father as he saw my hand covered in blood placed over my wound. "it was...Juno...she stabbed Desmond's ...father then me" I responded just as I did Shaun rushed out the door must be going after him.

Ezio walked up to me and looked at the wound "needs stitches" he said "does anyone know how to stitch a wound?" he asked.

"I do I used to see its exactly like that" responded Aveline

"Altair get a bowl of water...Rebecca do you have any herbs?" she asked

"no buy I have disinfectant" and grabbed the bottle.

"what about me?" asked Ezio

"I don't need your help"

"but I know all about the human body"

"yeah the female human body"

Shaun's POV:

I hurried into the hospital and their was Desmond eyes bloodshot holding a Polystyrene cup filled with hot coffee gazing into space. Until he noticed me "what are you doing here?" he asked "I wanted to see if you were ok" I responded and sat next to him. We were in this little room just the two of us while Desmond waited to the nurse to come in and tell him how he is.

"I'm worried you know...in case he doesn't make it...why did she do this to me?" asked Desmond seeing his eyes start to well up with tears. I used my finger to get rid of the tear that fell down his eyes "he will be fine" I reassured him and kissed him.

Suddenly Desmond let go and gave me a massive slap across the cheek which made me turn my head to the side bloody hell he slaps really hard for a boy probably harder than a girl that had just been groped.

."what the fuck Shaun you think because I'm sad you can kiss me? what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked with anger and shock.

"you your just going to forget what happened in the car?"

"what car what are you talking about?" he asked.

"we kissed in the car when I took you home you asked me to kiss you" I said.

"no I didn't and besides I didn't get in the car with you I walked home with Connor"

"wait a minute..." why did I only realise that now gross I must of kissed Juno and she was doing that to me because she knew I liked Desmond...

"mr Kenway?" said the nurse walking through the door. We both looked through to look at the door "you father has woken up he's fine he wants to see you" Desmond rushed through the door to go and see William while I was rubbing the pain of Desmond's slap on my cheek


End file.
